


Somebody we thought we knew (REWRITE)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rewrite of my old book from a few months ago. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823757
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Jake English, Implied Past Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, implied Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	1. We need to restart sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somebody we thought we knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823757) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering Topics: Suicide, Child Abuse, Rape, Cutting, and Bro & Dirk Strider Unconsential Stridercest, Smut

I stared at the body I owned, it was and is absolutely disgusting.

So many lovebites that weren't even full of love, he was just the tool that Bro used to let out his feelings onto and Dave admired him, he could do so much and still be ironically cool. He would hurt and touch me in ways most wouldn't do not even Karkat would do that. Bro always said it was training so I shouldn't mind it. 

I sighed, tracing my fingers over the bruises, hating the small pain from how sensitive they were. It's okay, it's normal, Bro said it was so it must be. I heard a ding from my computer, going to put on some clothes. He threw a comfortable hoodie and some shorts. He already had boxers on so he didn't need to worry about that. He looked at him pester chum application to see he's been pestered by five different people. He opened it to see John, Dirk, Karkat, Sollux and is that... Roxy? He opened the tab with John's handle. 

> EB: hey! dave! 
> 
> EB: how ya hangin?

Nothing much, well a lot but I decided not to reply, the most recent is from Karkat which is odd for him. Karkat hasn't spoken to him in a while besides class assignments and such as that. This has piqued his curiosity. He opened the tab.

> CG: HEY
> 
> CG: HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP
> 
> CG: HEARD YOU HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO ANYONE IN DAYS
> 
> CG: INSUFFERABLE PRICK JUST FUCKING ANSWER

Friendly as per usual, why does he care anyway? He's always been so disinterested in since then, he's more of the insufferable prick. Date me for three years and within those three years we kissed, many times then ghost me. Nice move, Karkat. Do you even have an interest in me or are you gonna use me again?

> TG: like it matters to you

**-turntechGodhead[TG] has blocked carcinoGeneticist[CG]--**

That's solved, finally. Now back to Egbert.

> TG: yo man
> 
> TG: its good here

Now, Dirk.

> TT: Dave, are you okay?

What?

> TT: Don't lie, I know how Bro treats you.
> 
> TT: Want to visit me? Jake and John are here for the week before school starts. Feel free to join.

That does sound pretty nice. I got up from my desk with a stretch and sigh of relief from stretching. I looked at the door and walked over, peeking my head out from my room. "Bro?" The tv had turned down, I made my way down to the living room and looked over to Bro, he said nothing, he never did, he was selectively mute. He signs with one hand. 'What?' I cleared my throat to clear the slight nervousness. "Dirk invited me over... Could I go? It's for the week until school starts." Bro actually thought about it, nodding and signing a yes. "Thanks, Bro." He nodded as I headed to my to get some clothes and message Dirk back.   
  


> TG: yo bro said i could come  
> 
> 
> TG: well not said but signed  
> 
> 
> TG: when can ya pick me up since i am not walking my ass all the way to your place


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my eyes as I called Mituna, he was going on about how he was supposed to get the new game he got cheaper because of how crappy the quality was, which I guess is reasonable. I basically grew up with Mituna, we were both put in a special class for our speaking mannerisms but I just could not talk so Mituna taught me, we were only a few years apart. He's pretty cool in all honesty, he's Bi but has a woman leaning which means he has a preference to women although he's dating a guy which isn't bad at all.

I picked up his lisp from when he taught me as Bro didn't teach me since he didn't talk so Mituna would come over with Kankri and they would teach me which is how I met Karkat. 

* * *

Karkat and I sat on the floor on pillows from the couch. Kankri sat on the couch with Mituna next to him, Mituna was reading out and how to say words, he'd always teach me his vocabulary which contained some vulgar language for an Eight-year-old. "So it's called a storey? But why?" Mituna was teaching Dave about buildings and stories, Mituna had shrugged in response. "Karkat, do you know?" He groaned. "It's called a storey from the term being called storey from over time and it just stuck. It's now a unit of measurement because Americans use the dumbest shit to measure things." Kankri looked up from his homework. "Language, Karkat." 

Mituna looked at Kankri with a raised a brow. "When have you been so bossy? You were swearing more than that at his age!" He snickered, Kankri sighed. "Fine, you have a point." Dave had been writing down notes in his sloppy-ish handwriting. "Karkat?" Dave asked, and Karkat hummed in response. "What's a boyfriend?" Karkat looked at him, raising a brow, confused. "Like the idiots in front of us, duh. It's a guy you really like and want to be with forever." He went back to his drawings. "Tho, how I feel about you?" I tilted my head, Kankri and Mituna left to make lunch for them all. 

"Don't know, how do you feel about me?

* * *

  
_"Don't know, how do you feel about me?"_

I feel upset, angry, disappointed, and sad. You left me to be with someone else than act like I don't exist and think of me as a nobody. You never told me what I did wrong. I jumped when I heard Mituna clicking, it's how Mituna would get my attention. "Yeah, man?" Mituna said he was gonna head off to Kankri's and that they would talk another time. "Kay, I'll talk to you later." The beep of the phone being hung up rang through my ear, turning off my phone and putting it in my pocket. Hearing the car finally pull up, waving to it, and getting in, Jake was driving. "Hey, Jake" I waved and returned the gesture. "Dirk is picking up dinner, it's pizza and Chinese food heard ya like that, champ." I nodded, looking at John who sat in the back with him, only a seat away. "How are you doing, derp?" 

P.O.V. John Egbert:  
I loved it when he called me derp, I smile at him, sweetly wait that was maybe too sweet. He seemed to be doing better. "I'm doing good! Is everything with Bro okay?" He looked to have tensed up but loosened up as soon he noticed I realized. "He's good, nothing bad like usual." Dave shrugged, buckling and laying back in the seat, it's obvious he's lying but why does he always lie? He doesn't need to hide what Bro does. I looked down to see Dave's hand rested in the middle seat and put on my hand on top. Nothing strange, bros hold hands all of the time. Jake looked back at us, smiling, as usual, probably waiting to see his boyfriend. Dave didn't mind it at all, holding his hand.

Dave was always so good and cool. He always knew how to make his friends smile even when he was going through tough times, I've liked this man since first grade, watched him fall in love, date, and break up with a couple of people. Karkat was his first and longest of the two then Sollux but that lasted only half a year. He's a really good boyfriend, I wish I could one day experience but I probably won't but even if it's just pretending I'll cherish the moment greatly. "Have you talked to Rose recently? She's been meaning to talk to you." I tell him, he seems to have been in thought as it took him a moment to realize what I've said. "No, I haven't even been pestered by her. Funny thing is Sollux and Karkat messaged me. I didn't really see what Sollux said but Karkat seemed to try to come back into my life after ghosting me and I blocked him. So did Roxy but they are probably offline now." 

He pulled his phone to see what Sollux and Roxy's messages were.

> TA: hey d2
> 
> TA: how2 liife treatiing you 2o far
> 
> TA: iit2 been a whiile


End file.
